10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 10

Hey guys. I decided to write this story. It's going to be ten chapters. Please note that this story takes place before the "Pilot" episode. Enjoy and please review!

Quinn and Rachel were in kindergarten alone together along with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Finn, and Puck. Quinn was in love with Mike, but he was in love with Rachel. This was what tore the two girls apart.

You see, they were best friends. Rachel, of course, knew that Quinn liked Mike. Mike, however, did not feel the same way about her. One day, he came up to Rachel and called her "beautiful" and to tell her he was in love with her.

Rachel, however, told him that they couldn't be together because it wouldn't be fair to Quinn. However, Mike didn't listen, and he leaned in to kiss her. Quinn, who was sitting just three tables away coloring, saw it. Rachel didn't have time to pull away and Quinn thought Rachel was kissing him, not the other way around.

So Quinn picked up a whole bucket of red paint and crept over to Rachel. She dumped the bucket of paint on Rachel's head. The brunette went crying to the bathroom, and from that moment on, Quinn vowed to make Rachel's life miserable. No matter how many notes that were sent home to Quinn's parents. And that's what started the war between the two former best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 2

Hoped you liked Chapter 1! Anyways, I do not own Glee or any brand name I mention in this story!

In first grade, Rachel found out she had a learning disability called dyslexia which made her see things weird and hindered her ability to read. Quinn found out, and made Rachel's life miserable.

But these weren't what set Rachel off the edge.

One day, Quinn walked up to Rachel, who was standing off to the side of the room, alone, holding a stack of books. Quinn walked by Rachel, staring straight ahead, and smacked the books out of Rachel's arms with her left hand, claiming that Rachel didn't need them anyway.

One day, the teacher went out of the class for a minute to go to the bathroom. Quinn saw an opportunity to humiliate Rachel. Santana and Brittany, who she had befriended after she dumped the paint on Rachel, were like little Quinn minions. They did whatever she told them to, and they already hated Rachel just because Quinn did.

So, Quinn stood on top of her desk while Santana and Brittany giggled in the background. Quinn had already told them the plan.

"Alright, listen up, everybody!" Quinn announced. "I have to tell you something!" Everyone turned to face Quinn. "Alright. Rachel is a retard! She has a learning disability!" The whole class erupted into loud laughter.

Tears started pouring down Rachel's face, and she ran out the door while people threw balls of paper at her and chanted "Rachel The Retard! Rachel The Retard!"


	3. Chapter 3

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 3

Hey guys! Enjoy and review!

They were in the 2nd grade now. In Art, the kids were paired up. The assignment was that they had to sketch each other.

It was just Rachel's luck that she got paired with Quinn. The girls met several times at Rachel's house so they could sketch each other perfectly. Only Quinn knew what she had in store for Rachel.

When it was the day that they were showing everyone their sketches of each other, Quinn wrote Brittany and Santana, who were paired up together, a note.

_I'm going to crush Rachel! J That LOSER has no idea what's in store for her!_

The three _girls_ giggled to each other, snickering, and then pointing at Rachel. Poor Rachel didn't see them pointing. If she had, she could have told the teacher that something was up. But she didn't see them.

When it was Rachel"s turn, she flaunted up to the front of the room besides the whiteboard, wearing that horrible yellow sweater a_nd_ plaid skirt, with barrettes holding her hair back. Quinn wrote another note.

_Her sweater is the same color as puke combined with Red Bull!_

Then, Santana wrote back.

_Yeah, and her skirt looks just like the tablecloth my mother puts out around Christmas time!_

Rachel showed her sketch of Quinn, beautiful, as usual. Then, it was Quinn's turn.

She walked up to the board and brought out the horrific drawing of Rachel that she had drawn. Rachel's face was deformed, and blood was trickling out of her eyes down her face. Her hair was white, and hung limp down to the floor. Quinn had written this on it:

_Look, the retard has Down Syndrome too!_

Rachel, once again, ran, crying, out of the room and to the bathroom while everyone laughed. Quinn smirked. She had made everyone laugh at Rachel, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 4

They were in third grade now, and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had gotten even bitchier and horrible to Rachel then they already were. They had joined their school's cheerleading squad, and Quinn felt a rush of excitement and proudness when she strutted through the school, Santana and Brittany following her like stray puppies. Her orange and black cheerleading one piece dress looked sexy against her curves.

Quinn noticed Rachel flirting with Finn one day. Finn had just moved here because his father died in battle and he wanted to relocate. Finn didn't seem to be coming on to Rachel, however. He lightly pushed her away, and then walked off to talk to Puck, who was his new best friend.

Quinn had a thing for Finn, and she stilld hadn't gotten over Mike. So she devised a nasty plan in her head.

She walked up to Finn the next day. "Hey, cutie," she said, cuffing him playfully on the arm. His eyes glassed over, and he started drooling as he watched the already beautiful Quinn. Then, Quinn walked away, her blond ponytail swinging in time with her moving hips.

Quinn caught a glance of Rachel as she walked away. Her face was srunched up, and she was pouting.

"Hey, look Quinn, we NEED to talk," Rachel said, coming up to the mean girl. Her friends, who were the dumb blond and the latina, stood on either side of Quinn.

"I don't need to do anything with you, Man Hands," Quinn snapped back. Santana and Brittany giggled, putting their palms over their mouths.

"Look, Quinn, you have been making my life miserable since kindergarten, but why? We used to be best friends!"

"You were kissing my man when you KNEW that I like him. A real friend wouldn't do that, Berry."

"I wasn't kissing him! He told me he was in love with me, but I told him that we couldn't date because you liked him!"

"Why should I believe you, Treasure Trail?" More giggles.

"Look, Quinn, you used to be sweet, and caring, and nice."

"And what am I now, Ru Paul?"

"A stupid airhead, flexible cheerleading bitch!"

Gasps erupted around the room. Everyone was nice to Quinn, because they knew that if they weren't she would make their lives miserable.

"Even if I would've believed you before about Mike, which I didn't, I wouldn't believe you even now because you called me a bitch!"

Quinn walked up to Finn. She grasped him by the shirt, swung her bare leg around him, and kissed him straight on the lips. She smirked as Finn asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted, while all the boys in the class ran over to Finn to ask what it was like to kiss Quinn Fabray. All the boys in class were in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 5

Alright, guys, thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed! You guys are the drug that keeps me writing! Anyways, I probably won't update tomorrow, unless it's really late, like 10 or 11 at night. Enjoy!

Quinn and Finn were "together" now, or as "together" as you can be when your in 4th grade. They spent lazy school afternoons sitting in Quinn's backyard on the hammock together, feeding each other frozen grapes and bluberries.

Rachel had been condemned to misery at school, because now it wasn't just Quinn, Santana, and Brittany that tortured her, but it was the whole class that did. Rachel had gone through a growth spurt in the summer between the third and fourth grades, and she had gone from the slightly nerdish skinny girl with glasses to a big-boned girl without glasses. She spent many days running through the halls, holding her books in front of her to avoid the pudding that Quinn threw at her.

So, Rachel wanted revenge. She had spent three years sitting in the shadows, telling herself that their was no use stooping to Quinn's level, and that eventually Quinn would get tired of making her life miserable and want to be friends again. She had forgotten who she was dealing with, of course. Quinn Fabray never forgave anyone. Until a certain fetus came along and changed her, but that's a story for another time.

So she decided to get revenge on the blond cheerleader. One day, she walked up to Finn. She grabbed him, and then met his lips with hers. She kissed him, just like Quinn had done last year to get revenge on Rachel. And Finn seemed to be enjoying it, too.

Then, she walked away from him with a smirk on her face.

Santana saw it, and quickly pointed it out to Quinn. "She kissed him? I am so getting revenge on Berry!"

After school the next day, while Rachel walked outside, holding her books tightly against her chest, she began walking home. But just then, Quinn stepped in front of her.

"Quinn, wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered. "Coming to get revenge on you for kissing my man," Quinn replied, saying it as casually as if she had said she had gone to work like usual. Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Quinn laughed sharply. Her laugh was like a slap against her cheek.

Rachel turned around behind her to try to escape, but Santana was there. She turned to the right and left, but Brittany and Charlotte, another cheerleader, where there. She felt a slap against her cheek. Quinn had slapped her! She tried to hold her books up in front of her to protect herself, but Quinn managed to still hit and punch her. The other three began kicking her, too. Rachel fell to the ground, sobbing, and begging Quinn for mercy. "I don't do mercy!" she snapped back. Finally, the girls backed off of Rachel, and walked away, leaving Rachel in a pathetic, bloody heap.

"You okay?" Rachel tried to crane her neck to see who had said that, but she couldn't. Finn knelt at her feet, and then repeated, "I'm serious. You okay?"

"Not really, but I'll be okay," Rachel replied before bursting into tears and putting her head on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 6

In fifth grade, Quinn and her gang of bullies, which now wasn't just Santana and Brittany, but half the girls in the class, advanced on Rachel while she was at her desk, reading a book, and began to taunt her. Santana even ripped up a picture that reminded Rachel of her childhood.

Just then, the teacher, Mrs. Strong, came up to them. "Is there a problem, girls? Berry, why are you crying?"

Quinn turned to Mrs. Strong, and said, "We're just standing around talking."

"Alright. Well, it's mighty time that you girls go back to your seats."

Quinn headed back to her seat, which was right next to Rachel, and began reading a book herself.

The next day, Mrs. Strong passed out a test that was worth fifty percent of their grade for their report card for the quarter.

Quinn hadn't had time to study like she usually did, because she had a sleepover at Santana's, and so she was totally unprepared.

Rachel seemed to know the material well, though, and so Quinn decided to copy off of Rachel.

The next day, when Mrs. Strong had graded the papers, she called Rachel and Quinn up to her desk.

She showed the girls the two similar grades. "And now," she said, "to see who copied, I'm going to give you girls a retest."

Quinn had prepared for that. She knew that Mrs. Strong would make them take a retest because of the similar grades, which is why Quinn studied the chapter the night before and was well prepared.

Rachel, however, hadn't been aware, and she got hardly any sleep last night, so she was really disoriented today.

So Quinn scored one hundred percent while Rachel got a lousy thirty-two percent, and so a note was sent to Rachel's gay dads, telling them that Rachel had failed Math for this quarter and she'd have to attend summer school. They weren't pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 7

The first day of middle school, Quinn strutted into the school like she owned it. Her older sister, Melissa, had gone here too, and Quinn had been in it dozens of times.

Quinn's first class, Art, was with Rachel, and the two girls had been seated next to each other by the teacher. Rachel was still pretty much flat chested, and she hadn't gotten her period yet. The good thing was, they were doing an art project with red paint involving painting the sun.

Quinn noticed that Rachel was working very hard at painting. Quinn dipped her brush in the red, and then brought it back out.

Quinn slowly lowered it to Rachel's white skirt, and began painting on it.

"Hey, Quinn, do you feel cold?' Rachel asked. "Whh?" Rachel turned so fast, Quinn had to hide the brush behind her back so Rachel wouldn't see it. "No, why?" "Well, my butt just feels really cold all of a sudden!" "Weird!"

Rachel turned back to her work, and so did Quinn. She finished painting on Rachel's skirt, and then painted a very sloppy sun to make Mrs. Hagern happy.

When Rachel got out of her chair and started walking, people began giggling. The girls threw tampons at her. Suddenly, Mrs. Hagern called Rachel to her desk, and Quinn smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. She could imagine what Mrs. Hagern wanted with Rachel.

After second period, Rachel pulled Quinn against as row of lockers, wearing some hideous clothes from the lost and found. "I know what you did!"

"What?" Quinn asked innocently. Rachel glared at her. Until she got a slushie facial, that is.


	8. Chapter 8

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry

Rachel was intently disliked by the middle schoolers because of her passion for show choir and Broadway musicals. Quinn liked music, but she usually just sang hip hop to herself while she was in the shower. She wouldn't dare sing those "show" tunes. Quinn, again, was head cheerleader for the middle school.

Quinn giggled one day as she, Santana, and Brittany tiptoed on their way to Rachel's locker. Quinn had faked a note from the nurse for all three of them so they wouldn't get a tardy for being late.

They had their bags, and they brought out Sharpies. Whenever something bad happened to Rachel, she always blamed it on Quinn.

And she was usually damn right.

If Rachel thought Quinn was horrible in elementary school, she was freaking out. She always ended up getting hurt by the blond cheerleader. If she told on Quinn, she would have Puck and his gang of tall, muscly boys beat her up. If she stood up for herself, she did the same thing. And the only other choice was to let Quinn ruin her life.

Quinn took a Sharpie, and began writing things, like, "is Rachel pregnant or is that just baby fat?" and "treasure trail!" The other two girls did the same.

They headed to their separate classes, keeping an eye on the clock. Quinn was in advanced Math, and she, for once, was sick of hearing her teacher blab on and on about pre-algebra. What was the point? She was only twenty-five minutes away from making Rachel cry in public!

When the bell rang, Quinn grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room before anyone else could even push their chairs back so they could get up. She raced to Rachel's locker. She didn't want to miss one minute of this.

Rachel came walking down the hall. She got to her locker, pushed the dial, and opened her locker. She took out a sponge and bucket of water and began scrubbing at the marker.

"At lunch, I heard you telling Santana and Brittany about this prank that you're going to pull on me, so, between periods, I slipped into your bag without you knowing and replaced your Sharpies with your Washables!"


	9. Chapter 9

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 9

It was 8th grade. The grade that determined what your high school years would be like, because, if you made friends with the right people, you would be liked and have a 99.9 % of being popular in high school. Of course, Rachel's life had already been determined by one miss Quinn Fabray. But things were different now. Quinn wasn't being mean to Rachel because she had kissed Mike.

She was mean to her because she was in love with Rachel.

Quinn thought about Rachel's dark glossy hair, full lips, and cute outfits. Just then, Quinn felt herself getting angry as she saw Rachel prancing down the hall, trying to flirt with Finn. OMG! Finn is Quinn's. He's not up for grabs!

Quinn looked around. She saw some ugly loser standing off to the side of the hall, but she was sipping a red slushie.

Quinn grabbed it from her thirsty lips. She walked up to Rachel.

She needed to be on top of everyone. She had never told anyone before, but she had a control problem. If she wasn't better then everyone in the school, she would break down in tears.

And if everyone found out Quinn had feelings for a girl, she'd be done. D-O-N-E, done! So Quinn had to continue being mean to Rachel so no one would ever suspect her of being a lesbian. Quinn walked briskly up to Rachel and Finn.

She dumped the contents of the slushie on Rachel's perfect hair. Then, she kicked Rachel in the stomach. Rachel grasped her stomach, and fell to the floor. She began beating on Rachel.

Finn had to hold Quinn back from killing Rachel. Well, not literally. Quinn got suspended, but she didn't care. When she came back, everyone congratulated her on beating up Rachel.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Times Quinn Fabray Has Hurt Rachel Berry 10

Last chapter! Well, we've made it this far!

Quinn was still in love with Rachel. Little did Quinn know, Rachel also loved her.

Rachel felt tears roll down her cheeks as she sat in the bleachers, watching the Cheerios perform.

"I love her! I need her!" Rachel thought as she watched Santana and Brittany launch Quinn into the air. Her hair flew, she held her arms in a V formation gracefully, and her red and white skirt flew up, revealing her underwear. Rachel gasped, drooling.

"I want Quinn back, but not just as a friend. I need her as a girlfriend," Rachel thought.

The next day, when Rachel was walking down the hallway, she saw Quinn walking with a grape slushie in her hands. She was looking around for someone. Rachel could guess who it was.

Rachel turned around, and walked quickly towards the slushie machine. She got one, and then began walking towards Quinn. When she found Quinn, and the Cheerio's arm bent backwards, Rachel threw the slushie at the taller blond girl.

Quinn gasped, looking down at her sticky arms. She hadn't even gotten Rachel.

The brunette took the drink from Quinn and threw it behind her. Rachel led Quinn to the bathroom, and began to help her to wipe the slushie off. "I don't need your help, Man Hands," Quinn snapped. "Oh! Touchy!" Rachel thought, but she didn't dare say it. She wanted Quinn to begin to like her, not hate her.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you." Quinn turned her pretty, youthful face to Rachel, telling Rachel that she was listening. "I'm… I'm in love with you!" Rachel squeaked.

Quinn's eyebrows flew up. But then, she leaned in and kissed Rachel. She stuck her tongue in the isnger's mouth, wiggling it around.

Little did they realize the Latina Cheerio standing in the doorway, taping them with her phone.

But when Quinn and Rachel were deemed lesbians and Quinn was thrown off the Cheerios, they didn't mind. Well, not that much, anyways. Because they had each other. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
